Bleach: Used for Clothes
by Tyki-Pon
Summary: Yes, ANOTHER Bleach talk show. But its not JUST about Bleach. Its about teh world! Chapter 1 our guest Hitsugaya!


Ohayo! Yes.. This has been done MANY times before. But I just wanted to upload my own version xD

Hello! This is xoxHime-Chanxox, at your service for the first chapter of Bleach: Used for Clothes. Yes, a very unusual title. But, I like that =D Today we will be having several topics, this contains S-P-O-L-E-R-S!!! Ya hear me?! I swear I better not get some PM from some jackoff who only scanned through this bitching about spoilers. I swear to Kami that's happened more times than Yumichika says he's "pretty" -.- We will have a special guest each episode btw. Lovely, neh?

_***~*~***_

**Chapter:** _1_

**Guest(willing or NOT xD):** _Hitsugaya, Toshiro_

Akira- Yes! I was scanning through google today when I decided,"Hey, why not mess around with everyones heads and make ANOTHER damn bleach talk show using stuff from Bleach AND real life. How are you today, Shorty-chan?

Toshiro- I swear to kami.. Let me the hell out of these shackles!

Akira- Nope! *presses a random red button to shock Hitsugaya*

Toshiro- &*$£&$!!!!

Akira- He'll be ok. ^w^ Todays topics are-

**--**

1. Casey Anthony, the lying whore

2. Kariya vs Aizen

3. Winter War

4. Obama's major money giveaway!

5. Naruto Shippuuden

**--**

1. Casey Anthony, the lying whore

Akira- The bitch must di- I mean..we need the right evidence, don't we, Hitsugaya-chan?

Toshiro- Who the hell is that?

Akira- Oh right, I'm in America xD Well Casey Anthony is this retard who never wanted a baby, but got knocked up. Then her mom said she shouldn't get an abortion so she kept it. About 3 years after the baby was born, she dissappeared. Turns out, no-one reported the child missing till a whole MONTH after she dissappeared. Not even the freakin mom. Now they found the body like not that far away from her house. She was wrapped in a blanket that matched the crap from her room, and she had some toys that were in her room. Not only did the mom not care, she blamed the so called "babysitter" Zanny. Zanny the nanny. A little stupid, neh?

Toshiro- Isn't that like, really obvious? Only an idiot would do something THAT stupid.

Akira- That's just it! I'm not convinced unless they have fingerprints =.=

Toshiro- Ah. Well.. I think its too stupid to be true. But she IS a bad liar.. So she probably did it.

Akira- We are at a tie! Damn! T-T

Guilty-1 Not Guilty-1

2. Kariya vs Aizen

Akira- Ok, I HAVE to ask this, who would win? Kariya, Jin or Aizen, Sousuke?

Toshiro- I don't know, they both suck.

Akira- Aizen, hands down.

Toshiro- Traitor.

Akira- Stfu!! Ugh, such a jerk! Aizen's stronger than Kariya. He can overthrow the Soul Society without lifting a finger. Kariya couldn't even open the freakin door -.-

Toshiro- So? Aizen still sucks.

Akira- Oh f*** this. I decree this a tie, -sigh- as well.

Guilty- 1 Not Guilty- 1

3. Winter Wa

Akira- Ha.. The Winter War.. Aizen SHOULD win, but Ichigo MIGHT find some freakin powerbooster... Again.. -.- But still, Aizen's gunna win.

Toshiro- We ARE going to win.

Akira- Bullshnitz! You're gettin pwned by Halibel. Baka

Toshiro- Liar.

Akira- Uh-huh. Too bad, so sad. Tie! -.-

Aizen- 1 Ichigo + other losers- 1

4. Obama's big bonus thing!

Akira- I'm an Obama supporter, so yea I'm glad he put 900million(or was it billion?) Dollars into the economy. Damn republicans. Too conserved with pieces of friggin paper. God.

Toshiro- Isn't that.. Like A LOT of yen?!? People are so unusual these days.

Akira- Ill take that as a good "Yes" to the economy deal thing.

Yes- 2 No- 0

5. Naruto Shippuuden: Will it suck in English?

Akira- O.K.! Onto the final topic, Naruto Shippuuden: Will it suck in English? As all of my friends (they being complete Narutards-cough- Rachel -cough-) know, the premiere of the Naruto shippuuden in English for cartoon network is coming up soon, but there will be death. So... It MIGHT go to adult swim. I swear to god if it replaces Code Geass or Bleach, some shit will go down. And if it doesn't go to adult swim, we'll be stuck with one MAJORLY CRAPPY ANIME EDIT. But hey, atleast it won't go to 4 Kidz!

Toshiro- WTF.. What the hell is a 'Naruto'?

Akira- Only the biggest Anime out there. -sigh- Bleach is WAY better. Its about ninjas. But its american edit SUCKS MAJORLEY. Idc what anyone else says. It does. I'm telling you freakin american naruto watchers, compare our Naruto to the japanese Naruto. You'll see the difference.

Toshiro- I still have no clue but if you say it sucks.. It probably does. I might watch it if I actually finish this damn paperwork.. No help from Matsumoto. -.-'

Akira- Ah well, that's our first episode of-

Bleach: Used for Clothes!!!

**----**

Happy happy joy joy!


End file.
